A Proper Chat
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: "He's going to die Sherlock" she said, Sherlock didn't waver "If you don't leave, he will die and it will be your fault"   First chapter is a little rough, but it get's better, I promise. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock walked inside the large room filled with tables. Only half the room was lit, the other half was so dark you couldn't see anything lurking in the shadows. He wandered in the light side for a few moments, waiting.

"Hello Sherlock" said a female voice, Sherlock's head snapped towards the darkness; of course he couldn't see anything. "Please take a seat"

"What am I doing here?" He asked, not sitting down.

"Shouldn't you have deduced that much?" she asked smiling, though he couldn't see her. He sat down in the chair across from 'the voice'

He didn't answer.

"We're here to talk" she said, Sherlock smirked as he was reminded of a Study in Pink, he rolled his eyes to himself, curse that name.

"About what?" he asked, disinterested.

"You" she responded leaning back in her chair

"What exactly about me?" he asked growing impatient. She smiled at his break of composer.

"Your heart, Sherlock" she said.

"I've been reliably-" he started, but was cut off.

"Yes I know" she interrupted "I was listening that day as well"

"As well?" he asked, leaning forward

"Unimportant. I don't want you to have it broken" she said.

"It won't" he sighed.

"What about John?" she asked

"What about John?" he responded.

"How do you feel about John?" she asked.

"He's my friend" he said

"I thought you didn't have friends?" she said, looking at him, of course he couldn't see her gaze.

"John's the exception" he shrugged.

"You can't have exceptions Sherlock!" she exclaimed "He won't care if he's an exception, he'll use him anyway!"

"Who's 'he'" of course Sherlock knew already.

"What?" she asked slightly flustered. The first break of _her _composure, Sherlock smiled.

"You said he, who's he?" asked Sherlock

"You know" she said quietly.

"Of course I know, how do you know?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter" her voice was hollow with a touch of sadness to it "You can't be around John"

"You can't tell me who I can be around" he said, slightly annoyed at the girl trying to tell him to leave the only thing of importance in his life.

"He's your heart Sherlock! You love him!" she said raising her voice.

"I don't _love _him-"

"I don't care! He's your heart and I will not have it destroyed" she stood up, but was still out of vision

"Why?"

"What?" she looked at him

"Why? Why is it any concern of yours?" he asked

"Just because" she said

"Because isn't an answer" he said

"Goddammit Sherlock! How does John be around you all the time?" she asked exasperated

"You have a short temper" he observed

"Not all the time" she said

"Yes, you do" he said

"Stop Sherlock. Save it for Molly, you haven't made her cry this week yet" she said

"A very short temper" he said

"We're supposed to be talking about you!" she said

"talk then" he said

"Your brother is fine, he has the government on his side, which of course is infiltrated but he has enough legitimate protection right now. Mrs. Hudson, will be targeted but I can take care of her. But I can't help John! You have to help him, leave him" she explained

Sherlock stayed silent

"He's going to die Sherlock" she said, Sherlock didn't waver "If you don't leave, he will die and it will be your fault"

She stood up to leave; he still couldn't see her as she made her way to the door.

"I'll be seeing you Sherlock" she said as she left.

"Same to you, Miss Moriarty" she stopped for a moment, caught off guard with the reveal of her identity but began walking again after a moment.

Sherlock smiled.

A/N: Eh, just something I wrote really quickly, I'll only continue it if you guys want me too. Not very good I know. I was just babbling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to turn it into a real story! This should be interesting. Ugh, this means I have to do actual description.

Sherlock didn't move, not because he couldn't, he was thinking. He smiled as he thought of her reaction to him figuring out who she was. Simple deductions of course, he had suspected throughout the entire conversation but then she made a mistake. She put her hand on the table. On her hand was a ring with a large 'M' on it. That just confirmed the suspicions.

Daughter? No, too old for a daughter, sister then. Yes, a sister. She was clever, she made sure he didn't get a good look at her, clever girl. Her voice sounded young though, he guessed mid to late 20's. Why though, why try to help him, more or less. What's her motive, if anything she'd be trying to destroy him. What if she was? The Moriarty's have a tendency to act differently on the first meeting, make a fleeting impression. Of course her impression certainly wasn't fleeting.

Sherlock stood, he moved towards the door. He looked back at the building upon exciting, the same building he had talked with the cabby, her and Jim certainly were related. He made his way home, and found John in the flat when he arrived, on his computer, writing that infernal blog no doubt.

"Sherlock, where were you?" asked John.

"Hm, what?" asked Sherlock still lost in his own world of thoughts.

"You, where'd you go" asked John again.

"Oh, just to meet someone" said Sherlock, still really not paying attention.

"Who?" asked John, Sherlock didn't respond just paced anxiously.

"Sherlock!" John stood up and stopped Sherlock's pacing. "Who did you meet"

"Oh no one important" said Sherlock, John looked at him waiting for the answer "Moriarty's sister is all"

"What!" exclaimed John "His sister? He has a sister?"

"Apparently because I was just talking with her" Sherlock rolled his eyes at his flat mate.

"What did you talk about?" asked John.

_"He's going to die Sherlock"_

"Nothing really, just wanted to chat" he said

"To chat? You're arch enemy 's sister called you round to chat?" asked John in disbelief.

"People don't have arch enemies, in the real world John" Sherlock knew it wasn't the time but he couldn't resist, John gave him a look of derision.

"What did she say?" asked John

"_If you don't leave, he will die and it will be your fault" _

"Nothing John, it really doesn't matter" said Sherlock

"It does so matter!" John said raising his voice.

The banter was interrupted thankfully by the door buzzer. Mrs. Hudson let the person at the door in who ran straight past Mrs. Hudson and up the stairs to where the pair of boys were.

Both Sherlock and John looked at the girl in confusion. She wore designer jeans, designer shirt, designer shoes and purse. But the clothes were not treated with care, only Sherlock really noticed the clothes but they both noticed her uncanny resemblance to.

"Moriarty" whispered Sherlock.

"I have underestimated my brother I thought you had time, you don't. You don't have time to leave him you'll have to both come with me" she said.

"Leave me, what is she talking about Sherlock?" asked John

"You didn't tell him did you?" she half smiled at the bond between the two. "It doesn't matter now Dr. Watson-"

"John" he interrupted

"What?" she asked.

"Call me John" he said again.

"Oh, um, right, well John then" she took a moment to recompose herself. She does that often, Sherlock observed.

"Both of you come with me now" she said, she spun around on her heels and turned to go out the door.

Sherlock and John looked at each other, John was mostly confused but also had a little bit of hurt on his face because Sherlock didn't tell him that he was supposed to leave him. Sherlock looked at John quickly but turned away and looked at Miss Moriarty, the only thing on his face was distrust.

Miss Moriarty turned around and saw this, she narrowed her eyes, and the impatience was evident.

"Oh I see you don't trust me. Fine" she took off her coat and slammed it on the chair next to her. "I am genuinely hurt, I come here offering you help that could very well get me killed not to mention uninvited to every family reunion and you don't trust me. Fine!" She sat down on the chair and crossed her arms.

"Temper, Miss Moriarty, rage is unattractive" Sherlock said, she turned her face away from him haughtily.

"He's coming Sherlock. Do you really want to be responsible for Dr. Wats- I mean John's death?" her voice was low so only Sherlock could hear "You have 2 minutes until he gets here, make your decision"

"John, we're leaving" said Sherlock flatly.

"What?" he asked

"Didn't you hear me? We're leaving, get your stuff" said Sherlock

"You don't need anything, we have clothes and such for you where we're going" said Miss Moriarty.

"How did you know our sizes?" asked John.

"That's, um, not my area" she said, realizing she was losing herself she quickly came back "Kind of like Sherlock and women"

"We don't have all day boys" she said and exited the flat.

Sherlock walked towards the door but realized John wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Sherlock.

"Really we're just going to go off with some girl we've known barely 5 minutes?" asked John.

"Look John, I know you aren't used to spending time with clever girls but you need to listen to her now" said Sherlock.

"You think she's clever?" asked John

"I know she's clever, I know her brother" said Sherlock

"Come on boys!" she called from downstairs.

"Oh this'll be fun" said John

A/N: How's this? It's written real story style! Even here you can tell I much prefer dialogue! Well tell me how you like it, I made nice and long(er) for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Moriarty, Sherlock and John sat in a jet. A private jet. It had no labels; it was just a large white jet, made that way on purpose obviously. Sherlock took this time to properly observe Miss Moriarty. Her clothes: designer but with little care, she was rich but cared little about material possessions, they were just a comfort. Her shoes were new, just came out this month but they were already scratched and worn, obviously worn a lot and not in the best conditions. Her hair was short but just recently cut in the last few days, cut on a whim too, the hairdresser cut it too short for her liking she kept tugging on in uncomfortably, wasn't used to it yet. She still hadn't told them her name, was that on purpose or had it just not come up yet.

John was looking at Miss Moriarty too, but not like Sherlock. Unlike Sherlock he didn't trust this girl at all, Moriarty's sister, how do they know she's not taking him to her right now? Maybe Sherlock has a plan, maybe not. She certainly doesn't look threatening. Her hair was dark, as dark as Moriarty's and her eyes were the same. He could tell they were related the moment he saw her.

"What's your name?" asked Sherlock interrupting John's thoughts and Miss Moriarty's as it appeared.

"What?" she asked.

"Your name, your first name" said Sherlock.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked

There is no mystery to be had now, whey know who she is, conclusion: doesn't like her name.

"Well, if we're going to be spending any length of time with you it is good to know you're name, polite is all" Sherlock smiled, it was his fake smile he used when he was trying to get something out of a witness.

She didn't say anything.

"Would you like me to guess?" asked Sherlock, she didn't answer "Fine, you have a suitcase next to you that says M. Moriarty, so your name begins with an M, judging by the fact that you're about 28 and you haven't had your birthday this year yet the most popular name starting with an M in the year 1983 was Melissa"

Miss Moriarty didn't flinch, just avoided eye contact with Sherlock.

"Fine, not Melissa, then Michelle was the second, no? Megan? Mary?" Miss Moriarty's hand fidgeted. "Ah. Not Mary though, something close to Mary. Hm, Marie? Maria?"

"Maryn, Sherlock! My name is Maryn! Now would you bloody well shut up!" yelled Maryn Moriarty

"Temper Maryn" said Sherlock, Maryn seethed as she looked at Sherlock.

"That's a nice name" said John, Maryn looked over at John surprised, she had almost forgot he was here. She said nothing else and leaned back in her chair.

"I hope you don't mind, Maryn" Sherlock started, Maryn flinched at her name "But I need to ask you a few questions. Maryn sighed.

"Go ahead" she said, still not looking at him.

No eye contact: uncomfortable

"Why are you trying to help us?" asked Sherlock

"I don't like what my brother does. You can stop him, I'm not going to let the only thing that can stop him get burned" she explained.

"Burned?" asked John, confused where she got the terminology.

"Sebastian tells me things when my brother isn't around" she said looking at John.

"Sebastian?" asked Sherlock.

"One of my brother's snipers are we done!" she raised her voice at Sherlock, he gave her a look, she sighed and calmed down.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

"Ya, how do we know that you're not lying and going to turn us in to Moriarty?" asked John.

"Would you send Harry to collect your arch enemy?" she smiled slightly, John looked at her blankly "Didn't think so, I'll be right back, just uh, talk amongst yourselves" Maryn exited towards the bathroom.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" John asked him in a low voice, Sherlock wasn't paying attention to John though, he was thinking.

"Hm, what?" he asked, John looked at him exasperated.

"What are you thinking?" John asked.

"Sebastian" said Sherlock smiling

"Sebas- Sherlock we're in a jet on our way to god knows where with Moriarty's sister and you're thinking about one of his snipers?" asked John dumbstruck.

"Not just a sniper John. A sniper with a name! Anyway I suppose If you're so intent on talking I can think about him later" said Sherlock.

"Thank you" said John sarcastically "What do you think about her?"

"Maryn? Oh fine, fine, she's great" he muttered waving John off.

"Sherlock! You know what I mean, is she telling the truth?" he asked

"Well she appears to be, but I never accounted in the fact that he had a sister, that might change things slightly" he said.

"Change things"

"Well, how does he feel about her?" asked Sherlock more to himself.

"You're planning on using her as leverage?" asked John in disbelief

"I'm strategizing John! If it comes down to that we might have to" he said.

Maryn came back a couple minutes later, she had changed her outfit, she was now in a black skirt and blue blouse. Her short hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing make-up.

"You changed your outfit" noted Sherlock

"Good deduction, yeah" she said sarcastically, John smiled.

"Why?" he asked

"Those were my work clothes I wear when legwork is required. I will not need them for a while now" she said

"You wear a purse when you're doing legwork?" asked John, she rolled her eyes and pulled out a gun from the purse; she raised her eyebrows "Right of course" he said.

"You're wearing make-up now" Sherlock observed.

"Yes, quite a bit of the female population does" she said impatiently, Sherlock sat back unsatisfied. "Oh, my brother hates me by the way, you know, if you were planning anything"

"You were listening?" asked John.

"No" she smiled "I'm just clever"

A/N: Well another chapter done, I should have a new one up in the next day or two, please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them arrived at a large country estate. There was more than enough room for the three of them, a lot more. Maryn stepped off the jet, on the landing pad connected to the estate.

"Where are we?" asked John, Maryn didn't have time to answer before Sherlock did.

"Scotland John, Edinburgh judging by the landscape and that castle is classic in the regions" he said referring to a castle in the distance.

"Oh very good Mr. Holmes" said Maryn rolling her eyes "Follow me to your rooms"

She took them into the house and past the foyer and up the ancient style stairway, John was in awe of the elegant house, Sherlock was merely analyzing each thing they passed. This house was spotless, but he didn't see any cleaning workers which mean that they are only here at a schedule time not live in. This house wouldn't be this clean so no one has lived here for a while, in fact he would bet that even Maryn hasn't been here in months.

"Your rooms are down there" she gestured to the hallway, she was looking around anxiously, Sherlock noticed but didn't press into the matter.

"Sherlock, you're room 4 and John you're room 3, the cooks will be around in the morning to make us breakfast, try and get some rest, you'll need your energy" she was still distracted.

"Why are these doors numbered?" asked John.

"This used to be a bread and breakfast John, obviously" said Sherlock.

"Right of course" said John sarcastically.

"Okay, sleep well" she said, and went back down the stairs, Sherlock and John walked down the hallway.

"How do you know she won't kill us in our sleep?" asked John.

"I don't, I have to hope she's not like her brother" said Sherlock.

"Sherlock" John stepped in front of Sherlock so he couldn't walk forward "You seem calm for someone who could be killed tonight"

"John, if she were in leagues with her brother they wouldn't kill me straight away, that's far too boring, just try to sleep. We'll talk in the morning" he said, and opened the door to room 4. John then opened the door to room 3 and entered.

Maryn had sneaked down an unknown hallway in the house, one where Sherlock and John couldn't see or follow her. She dialed a number few people in the world knew and listened. It rang a couple of times before...

"_Hello" _he answered not in his usual happy tone.

"Hello" she sighed.

"_Oh __Mary"_she flinched _"it's you, I was wondering when you were going to get back to me"_

"Well I am getting back to you. I told you not to call me Mary anymore!" her voice was quiet to insure no one heard here, but she still sounded angry.

"_You really need to learn to watch that temper __Mary"_ he said.

"Stop it" she hissed "Anyway I haven't seen them, maybe someone tipped them off"

"_No one knew! How could someone have tipped them off!"_ now he sounded angry.

"Maybe it was a coincidence, they could be off working a case" she suggested.

"_I would __know __if they were. I know everything!"_ he said 'sounds like Sherlock' she thought.

"I'm busy right now James!" she raised her voice slightly.

"_Ooh, James? Someone isn't having a good day" _he chuckled, that was it.

"Goodbye!" Maryn hung up the phone with force, she sighed and tried to calm down, she hated that he and Sherlock were right about her temper.

Maryn, walked down the hallway and up the stairs. She decided to make sure the boys had settled in alright, she went to Sherlock's room first, she wanted to get this over with. She knocked three times and waited.

"Come in" came the monotone voice from behind the door, Maryn entered her head high, with an air of arrogance around her.

"Just wanted to make sure you found your room alright" she said. Sherlock was sitting on the bed with his hands pressed together against his face, he was thinking.

"Oh yes, yes fine" he still stared off into space, Maryn smiled.

"I shouldn't have given you that" she said.

"Given me what?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"A sniper" she said, he raised his eyebrows "I mean, I shouldn't have given you a sniper with a name, it'll drive you crazy thinking about it, have fun. Shall I tell John goodnight for you?" he didn't respond "Goodnight, Sherlock"

She left Sherlock's room and headed down the hall towards John's, again she knocked and waited.

"Come in" said a much friendlier voice then she had heard just a moment ago. Maryn entered to find John sitting on the chair in the desk in the room. On his computer, writing his blog.

"Hello" she said, he looked up and half smiled at her.

"Hi"

"I was just checking to make sure you found your room alright" she said, then looked at the computer again. "You realize you shouldn't write about this in your blog, my brother reads it you know"

"I know, despite what Sherlock says I'm not stupid" he said smiling, she smiled back.

"Yes well, it's just you wrote about that thing about Irene Adler..." she trailed off.

"One time! Sherlock won't let me forget it" John shook his head, Maryn smiled quickly

"Well, goodnight doctor Watson" she said.

"I told you, call me John" he said.

"Right. John." she said, and turned to leave the room.

"Mary" John said suddenly, Maryn's head snapped back around.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That's what he called you isn't it? Mary, it's why you flinched" he said.

"That was just an indicator that Sherlock was close" she said quickly

"No, he was watching your posture I saw your hands, he called you that didn't he?" John asked.

"Yes, he did" she said simply "Well Doctor- John, you're not as unobservant as Sherlock says" she smiled sort of awkwardly.

"Wait what does Sherlock say?" asked John, genuinely worried, she laughed.

"Goodnight John"

A/N: Another chapter finished, I feel like the characters might be a little OOC let me know if they are. Oh and thank you to my reviewer High-Functioning Sociopath SH for giving me the motivation to continue this story, all you others don't be scared to review as well!


	5. Chapter 5

John woke up in the morning forgetting where he was, it was quite a start for him to wake up in a place so unfamiliar, though he supposes that he should be used to surprising living with Sherlock. He took his time getting up, it was 7:30, and he hadn't fallen asleep until 2:00 AM. He walked over to the small closet adjacent to his bed. Inside he found an assortment, of shirts, pants, shoes ect… everything was either duplicates of what he already owned or was things he would've worn if he owned. He thought for a moment that Maryn's 'people' had raided his closet but he quickly saw that they were all new. He got dressed and went to the washroom connected to his room and entered the hallway.

The house was quiet but he heard muffled voices downstairs, he took his time getting down the stairs, and looked to his right, an elegant dining room greeted him. Sherlock and Maryn were sitting at one of the tables, on opposite sides of each other. They weren't happy.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she hissed at him, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Hello" John interrupted, both Maryn and Sherlock turned to look at him, Maryn smiled, Sherlock's expression didn't change.

"Hello" said Maryn, Sherlock nodded as if that was his greeting as well.

"What's going on here?" asked John, Maryn turned back to Sherlock and glared.

"She's just mad that I knew how many hours she slept" said Sherlock, waving it off as a frivolous topic.

"No, you didn't! You're wrong, I slept longer than that!" she said.

"You slept less than John and he was up until two in the morning!" he countered.

"How did you-? Oh, never mind" said John, sitting down at the four person table; a waiter came out with coffee while Sherlock and Maryn continued to argue.

"I slept 7 hours!" she said stubbornly.

"You slept three" he said

"Fine then, Sherlock! Tell me, why you think I slept three hours!" she said.

"Gladly" he said "Well first of all let's look at your face. You're wearing minimal make-up right now, yet there is an obvious amount below your eyes. Foundation, concealer and powder as well as you had splashed cold water on your face when you got up hoping to minimize the effect; your hair is still wet around your forehead because of that. You have moved your position very little in this entire time we've been down here on the plane when we were talking you were very expressive with your body actions, your voice is expressive now but you've barely moved" he spoke quickly and with determination.

"Sherlock-" John tried to intervene.

"Hold on John, I'll be with you in a minute. You've sat on the side of the table that's out of the light, coincidence? Hm, maybe or you were trying to avoid the attention from your eyes in which the circles under them would become more prominent in the light. Those of course would only help me in knowing that you were tired as for the exact hour: You're room is right next to mine, you got up at six and were crying until three"

Maryn stood up; she looked at both Sherlock and John, and then walked out of the dining. John gave Sherlock a disapproving look.

"What?" asked Sherlock, John stood up a followed Maryn. She sat in the parlor on an old couch that had recently been dusted; Sherlock could've told you that. Maryn sat still, her hands were on her lap and she was staring at them, trying to keep her composure, her facial expression didn't change when John sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about Sherlock" said John

"Why? It's not your fault" she said, her voice was steady and didn't waver at all.

"Well, sometimes Sherlock can be-" John started

"I know how Sherlock can be, I know both of you" she said rubbing her face with her hands. She sighed and looked up at the honest face of John Watson "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked genuinely concerned. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could there was a very loud, very distinct knock at the door. Maryn's face changed quite suddenly into a look of horror.

"Oh my god" she said her eyes widening. She stood up in a panic but looked as if she didn't know where to go, she first closed the door to the parlor so the person outside the door couldn't here them.

"What? What is it?" asked John.

"You. John. Sherlock. Where is Sherlock" she spit out her words in a frazzled mess not exactly knowing what she was saying. "SHERLOCK!"

The knock sounded again.

"It could only be him, no one else knows of this place" she muttered to herself.

"What's going on?" asked John.

"He's here" Sherlock opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

"Yes Sherlock, I know!" she snapped "You guys. Upstairs, go to one of your rooms, don't make a sound! Do you understand?"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked John.

"Moriarty's at the door" said Sherlock

"Wait, how do you know?" asked John.

"CAN WE PLEASE DISCUS THE DEDUCTIONS LATER?" yelled Maryn, Sherlock and John flinched before leaving the room together and going upstairs.

The knock sounded a third time.

"Mary! I know you're in there" Moriarty called in a sing-song voice.

Maryn took a moment to compose herself before opening the door to her brother.

"Hello Jim" she smiled

"Mary" he said, she flinched, "What took you so long?"

"I was upstairs" she lied; he gave her a look of disbelief.

"You can lie to anyone but me. And perhaps Sherlock Holmes." He looked around the hotel-like building. "Haven't been here in a while, how long would you say it's been? Three years? Such a shame that we never kept it going" Maryn shrugged.

"Well we all know whose fault that was!" she said angrily

"Watch your temper Mary" he said, she sighed, calming down.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wondering what you're doing here" he said.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Maryn.

"Please, I traced your cell phone, I have to know where my baby sister is at all times" he said.

"I just needed to get away" she lied again; this was a lie Moriarty seemed to accept. "Any luck with Sherlock?"

"No!" he said angrily "I don't know how they could have escaped!"

"Well, I'll help you once I'm done with my… vacation" she said, Morairty smiled slightly .

"Well good, I need my technical support" he said, he noticed her hands fidgeting "Looks like you need your computers as well, you know where to find me. Ciao!" he left the bed and breakfast.

Maryn put her hand on her heart feeling her pulse slow down. She had a hard time dealing with her brother in normal situations, now she was having a hard time staying her on her feet. She made her way upstairs and knocked on the closed door of Sherlock's room, she entered without consent. Sherlock was standing but John was sitting on the bed looking at the floor

"He's gone" she said simply.

"So, you're his technical support" said John bitterly

"John I-" she started.

"How much did you help him with us?" he asked standing to face her, she didn't respond "That's what I thought" John brushed past Maryn and walked out into the hallway.

"What do you do when he's mad at you?" she asked Sherlock.

"Pick up the milk"

A/N: Another chapter finished, a little longer than my other one's just because it took a little longer. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Maryn paced the room while Sherlock sat on the bed. Maryn had no plan, no idea what she was going to do, she didn't know how to escape her brother, she wasn't smarter than her brother!

Sherlock watched her, half-amused, half-concerned. After all, his future was in the hands of this incompetent 28 year old girl, a concept he was not comfortable with.

John was downstairs, sitting in the parlor. He was angry at her, for the lies he couldn't see thru and the comforting he gave to her, when she could have very well helped murder countless people.

Maryn, looked at Sherlock, worried "How mad is he at me?"

"He hates liars" he said.

"I didn't, I just didn't tell him the whole truth!" she wined.

"You're brother doesn't hate you" said Sherlock simply, she gave him a dirty look.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't like me!" she said loudly, Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"Technical support?"

'I'm good with computers okay!" she yelled, wringing her hands together to keep them from overly shaking, Sherlock noticed.

"How good?" asked Sherlock, Maryn didn't answer and avoided eye contact, he sighed "I should've guessed he'd have someone like you, figuring out history, location, personality profiles. I suppose you're the one who broke into the government data base a few weeks back that Mycroft was complaining about?"

Again Maryn didn't answer.

"Thought so" he said "I'll pack up my clothes and such, while you go talk to John"

"What? Oh right." She said.

She exited the room and walk, slower than needed, down the stairs to go and talk to John.

She stood nervously in the doorway to the parlor; she rocked on her feet adjusting her weight continuously. John was sitting on the couch and his face was in his hands, he didn't notice her.

"John" she said quietly, he looked up but his face hardened when he saw her.

"What?" he asked his voice angry.

"John, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she said sitting down next to him "But, you wouldn't have trusted me, or listened to me if you knew everything"

"Because _this_ is so much better?" he asked, she looked at him hurt "Any other surprises I should know about? _Mary?_" she covered her mouth with her hand attempting to suppress a sob.

As soon as he said it he realized he had crossed a line, she stood up, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Maryn, I'm sorry" he said genuinely, she shook her head her eyes still closed "I didn't mean-"

She ignored him and ran up the stairs. John sat back down breathing out heavily, mad at himself for what he had said in his anger.

A few moments later, Sherlock came down the stairs and looked at John curiously.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, John didn't respond, just shook his head with his palms pressed to his forehead.

"I didn't mean it! I was angry!" said John loudly.

"Maybe _you _should watch your temper" Sherlock suggested, John gave him a look of derision.

"It wasn't my fault" protested John.

"Some people aren't as tolerant as me, you have to be careful what you say out loud" said Sherlock.

"Okay, you're doing that on purpose!" John stood up, Sherlock tried to resist the urge to smile, but failed miserably.

Maryn then came down the stairs carrying a suitcase, her eyes were slightly puffy and red but she had put on some concealer to hide it, it didn't do a very good job. She paused for a moment looking at the two of them.

"Get your, uh, your things, we need to be going" she said, sniffing. She walked out the door.

Both of the boys gathered their bags and headed outside where another jet was waiting to take them to yet another unknown location. Maryn was already on the jet, but Sherlock and John paused before stepping on.

"John, I may not be the most expert person on this subject but I believe the appropriate thing for you to do in this situation is to um, you know" said Sherlock unsure of himself.

"Apologize?"

"Yes! You should, I can't handle any tension, I need to think" he said

"Oh, for a second there I thought you actually cared how Maryn and I felt" said John

"Don't be silly John" Sherlock shook his head, and walked up the steps to onto the Jet, John rolled his eyes and followed him.

Maryn looked out the window, obviously avoiding looking at the two boys, it was a few minutes before anything was said. They were already up in the air before John finally broke the silence.

"Maryn" he said

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"I just wanted to, uh, you know apologize for what I said earlier" he said, she raised an eyebrow "It was out of line and uncalled for, I overreacted and I'm sorry" she looked at him for a moment and then half-smiled.

"I accept your apology, I shouldn't have lied" she said.

"Okay I'm glad that's over with" said Sherlock.

"Oh shut up Sherlock!" said Mary, Sherlock looked at Maryn shocked.

"So, he gets an apology and you tell me to shut up? You lied to me too!" complained Sherlock.

"Oh, shut up Sherlock" said John, Maryn and John smiled at each other while Sherlock sulked quietly by himself in his seat.

About a half hour passed, there was meaningless small talk exchanged between John and Maryn which Sherlock couldn't stand so he moved into a different compartment, which John and Maryn were perfectly fine with.

"How can you put up with Sherlock?" asked Maryn, a question she had been wanted to ask for a long time.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him" said John attempting to defend Sherlock.

"you'd be surprised how much I know him, and yes he still so bad" said Maryn, taking a sip of her water, she frowned and licked her lips, she still held the glass in her hand

"Something wrong" asked John.

"No, it's just that-" he was cut off by the beeping of her phone signaling she had a text, she still frowned as she picked up her phone to check it.

Her eyes widened, and she dropped the glass on the floor. Her breathing started to quicken, as she stood up plane. She instantly felt dizzy and had to steady herself by blindingly reached her arm rest.

"Maryn, Maryn are you alright?" asked John.

"SHERLOCK!" called Maryn, her breathing was getting staggered.

"Maryn, what's the matter?" asked John, very concerned.

She didn't respond, she was too out of breath she just looked at the text again.

**I'm not stupid-JM**

Sherlock then appeared at the doorway.

"What, you want to know my favorite vacation destination?" asked Sherlock sarcastically but he quickly assessed the situation and deduced what happened.

"John, don't drink the water" said Sherlock seriously.

Maryn, tried to keep her balance but found out that she was quickly loosing consciousness and toppled over into John Watson's arms, whom supported her as she began to slip away.

"Tell the pilot to land the plane" she muttered, her eyes drooping "Geoff and run 'way. Call, 'ennery, 'is name's on ma phone. 'e'll tell you wha you gotta do, ge' rid of ma pone after" she took a moment to breath "'eave me 'ere, 'e'll find me, I'll be fine"

She closed both her eyes and let the drug take over; she fell limp in John's arms. She was still breathing, and had a pulse, so John set her carefully down on the plane floor making sure she was comfortable and still alive.

"Now what?" asked John.

A/N: another chapter written and done, please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them, I do have a plotline but I wouldn't mind altering it, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock didn't respond to John's question as he rushed over to the cockpit to tell the pilot to land the plane. While Sherlock was doing this, John checked Maryn over to see if the drug had any other effect on her.

She appeared to be fine, so John just kneeled next to her waiting for Sherlock to come back. Before Sherlock returned John felt a substantial change in the incline of the plane, it was going towards the ground.

"Sherlock!" called John.

Sherlock was back a few moments later, he stepped over Maryn and picked up the phone she had dropped while under the influence of the dug, he quickly looked thru the contacts to find Hennery. It didn't take very long and he put the phone to his ear waiting.

"_Maryn?" _answered a deep voice

"Hello, who are you?" asked Sherlock.

"_Hennery, who the hell are you_?" he asked.

'Aggressive' noted Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes, I was told to call you and you would tell us what to do" he said.

"_What have you done with Maryn, let me talk to her_!" he demanded.

"Sorry, she's unable to talk right now, but we're getting close to the ground and your help would be appreciated" said Sherlock, John gave Sherlock a curious look.

"_I'm not telling you anything until I talk to Maryn!" _he said stubbornly.

"Maryn's dead, now will you talk to me?" asked Sherlock bluntly.

"Okay" John grabbed the phone "Hello, yes no he didn't mean that she's alive, just knocked out by a sedative"

"_I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you" _threatened Hennery.

"Right okay, well you see my name is John Watson, my friend Sherlock Holmes and I-" John was cut off in the middle of his explanation.

"_Wait, that really was Sherlock Holmes, and you're John Watson?" _asked Hennery.

"Um, yes, yes we are" said John

"_Oh, well in that case, what's going on how can I help?" _Hennery asked.

"Sorry, can you explain your position in this situation?" asked John very, very confused.

"_I'm a friend of Maryn's" _he said.

"A friend?" asked John

"_Yes, a friend, she told me of her intentions with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. She said, that she may need help and she'd call if she did, obviously I was worried, when someone called me from her phone"_ he explained.

"Oh, right of course. Well you see, her brother found out about everything and drugged the water on the plane, she drank some and is knocked out, we're fine, she told us to call you and you'd help us and keep us safe" said John quickly.

"_Oh I see, well fine, where are you? Never mind I'll just trace her phone" _he told her.

"How many people trace this phone" John muttered to himself.

"_Okay fine, I'll send a car to that location, should be there when you land" _said Hennery, "_Tell her to call me when she wakes up" _Hennery hung up on John.

"So he's sending a car then?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes" said John frowning to himself as he thought over that very unusual and awkward conversation, Sherlock noticed this.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, fine" said John,

Finally the plane landed and Sherlock quickly moved to the exit to get off the plane as quickly as possible, he did not need to see Moriarty again so soon.

"Sherlock, wait" said John.

Sherlock turned to look at John confused.

"Are we really just going to leave her here?" asked John.

"She told us to" said Sherlock not exactly understanding why John wanted to bring her.

"But, she could be hurt here all alone. She helped us, we should help her" said John standing his ground.

"But John!" wined Sherlock, John gave him a look "Ugh, fine, but I'm not carrying her"

John had temporarily forgotten about that aspect of the plan. He sighed and picked Maryn up cradle style and threw her arms around his neck for support. He stumbled out of the plane, he found Sherlock standing in the middle of a field, there was no sign of civilization anywhere. The car hadn't arrived yet.

"You two look cozy" smiled Sherlock.

"Oh would you shut up" said John annoyed.

It took a good 5 minutes before the car arrived, and John's arms were starting to get tired. Sherlock decided not to help John and got into the front seat. John awkwardly put Maryn in the back seat and sat next to her, her head rolled onto his shoulder as he tried to put on her seatbelt. Sherlock smirked and John saw this in the mirror.

"Would you shut up!" asked John.

"I didn't say anything" said Sherlock still smiling.

"I can hear your thoughts" said John giving Sherlock an irritated look.

"Are you Hennery?" John asked the driver who hadn't said anything yet.

"Nope, I'm a friend of Hennery's" grumbled the driver, Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"I see" said Sherlock.

A few hours passed, and finally Maryn began to wake up, she had been asleep on John for the entire ride. She opened one eye, then another but didn't raise her head up just yet on account of the headache that was building.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular, she didn't know who she was with, where she was or how she got there.

"Oh, you're in a car, on your way to um" John really had no idea where they were going, neither Sherlock nor him did; well Sherlock probably had an idea. "A place" John finished

"Oh, who are you?" she asked, still not lifting her head up.

"John Watson" he said, half smiling.

"John Watson?" she muttered, then suddenly remembered everything, and realized how she was positioned.

"Oh, John!" she raised her head up quickly and blushed, looking away "Sorry"

"It's fine" he said amused.

"It's all fine" whispered Sherlock so only John could really hear.

John gave Sherlock a 'shut the hell up' look.

"I thought I told you to leave me in the plane!" she said understanding what they had done.

"I wanted to, John insisted on bringing you along" said Sherlock shaking his head.

"I was worried" shrugged John.

"Worried? About me? Honestly John I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" she rolled her eyes.

"Said the girl who's been sleeping on John for the past two and half hours" said Sherlock

"Would you shut up Sherlock!" shouted Maryn; she looked out the window to see that they were in a small town.

"it's a good thing we were closed to Hennery when we landed" said Maryn. "Or you two, might be dead right now"

"Right, who is Hennery?" asked John.

"A friend" said Maryn simply.

"A friend?" asked John.

"Yes, a friend John, why?" asked Maryn.

"Nothing, he just seemed awfully protective of you on the phone" said John

"He's like that" shrugged Maryn.

"So he's not your…" John trailed off.

"My what John?" she asked arching her eyebrows.

"Your boyfriend" finished John.

"No" she smiled.

"Oh god, this is worse that the plane" said Sherlock.

A/N: Aw, no reviews for last chapter. Oh, well I shall hope for them this time! Thanks for reading and please review! And remember, ideas are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

The car pulled into a large house, similar to the bed and breakfast but it was just a house, well a mansion really. It had two floors and was elegantly designed. Maryn's face lit up when she saw the place, before they could even pull into the driveway a tall, muscular, tan, dark haired man walked out to greet the car. He stood there smiling, waiting for them.

"A gift from you I presume?" asked Sherlock, Maryn shot him a dirty look.

"Be quiet Sherlock" she hissed.

"What is he talking about?" asked John.

"The house John" Sherlock said dully.

"Sherlock, could you please be nice to him, he is trying to help you" she said, picking at her nails.

"So that's Hennery?" asked John.

"Obviously" muttered Sherlock.

"He's…" John trailed off not exactly knowing how to finish his sentence.

"I know, he really likes to work out, we used to run together" she said, getting out of the car. John sat with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Coming John?" asked Sherlock getting out of the car, John snapped out of it, and made his way out of the car.

"Right, of course" he mumbled.

"Hennery!" she called out joyously, running towards him and throwing his arms around him, he returned the hug enthusiastically.

She pointed to the John and Sherlock walking up behind her "That's John and Sherlock"

Sherlock quickly shook hands and moved away, John also shook his hand. Maryn and Sherlock both smirked as they noticed the immense height difference; Hennery was taller than Sherlock making him…a lot taller than John. Though John was intimidated his military training allowed him not to show of course Sherlock noticed.

"Alright, we should get you all inside" he said, his voice was an English-Irish accent mix, it was a happy deep voice.

The four of them entered the large house; it was designed similarly as the bed and breakfast, uncannily so. This confirmed Sherlock's suspicion that it was a gift from the Moriarty family. There were differences though; it was designed like a house rather than a hotel format. The house was dirty though, there was no staff there nor any evidence that there had ever _been _staff there, the furniture was old and worn and the walls peeling.

"So we have two extra bedrooms, I assume you two will want to stay in the same one?" he referred to Sherlock and John, Maryn smiled.

"No, we're not a couple" sighed John, tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Oh, well Maryn you can sleep in my room, I have a large bed, It can fit two" said Hennery.

"Oh are you sure I could just sleep on the couch" she said.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Maryn can have my room" offered John not wanted to be rude, Sherlock gave John a curious look.

"Oh no John, you need to rest properly we'll be leaving tomorrow" she said waving off his proposal.

"I insist Maryn, just sleep with me" said Hennery.

"Oh alright" she smiled at her old friend.

The three had a late dinner in the dining room most of them were starving, one was not.

"So, who is Hennery?" asked John.

"He used to be employed to her brother until she helped him fake his death, this house was demolished. Nor Hennery nor this house legally exists. He can't afford the upkeep of this house, after all he is only a construction worker, his new name is Jacob Michaels, a respected construction worker in this small town" Sherlock said quickly.

"Ok, you have to explain that to me" said John, Sherlock smiled.

"His arm, the forearms are tanned but above that is lighter, I saw when he shook my hand. His truck was in the open garage, filled with supplies that only a construction worker would have. He can't afford to keep this house nice on that kind of salary that explains that state of the house. So, how did he afford the house in the first place? A gift. From who? Well he must have a rich friend or friends. The Moriarty family, he must have done a favor for him, but you can never really leave Moriarty's service, he came to Maryn, his friend. With her tech skills she managed to help him fake his death and news about demolishing the house. The mail is addressed to Jacob Michaels, any more questions?"

"Brilliant" said John.

"Obvious" said Maryn "Well, I should be going to bed, Hennery is probably already asleep" John flinched

"Goodnight John" she smiled lopsidedly "Sherlock" she nodded at him.

After Maryn had left Sherlock asked John a question that was puzzling him.

"Why does that bother you?" asked Sherlock.

"What?" asked John shoving the last few bites of his dinner in his mouth.

"Her, sleeping with Hennery" he said

"It doesn't" lied John.

"You're not a very good liar John" Sherlock looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I just don't think they should sleep together, I mean in the same bed, if they aren't together" said John shrugging.

"Really, that's why it bothers you?" Sherlock was not convinced, John nodded.

"Fine, but we both know that you'd rather sleep on the couch tonight" Sherlock gave him a half-smile and went upstairs to his room.

…

The next day, the trio met in the entrance way ready to depart. Maryn looked disheveled but was doing a good job to hide her lack of sleep. Hennery walked them out to the driveway where the driver from yesterday waited ready to take them to a new location.

Hennery and Maryn whispered together, moved away from John and Sherlock.

"You're too good for him" Hennery whispered.

"You don't even know him!" Maryn said angry.

"I know the type, don't try to get involved, it won't work out" he warned.

"Oh shut up Hennery" she said.

"It never works out with people who have trust issues" he shook his head.

"You don't know what you're taking about!" shouted Maryn walking back over to John and Sherlock.

She attempted to calm herself down as she joined the two boys.

"What was all that about?" asked John.

"Nothing, just stuff he doesn't understand" she sighed "We should go"

"Oh, alright" he said.

Sherlock and John sat in the back while Maryn in the front, the drove into town. They had no idea what would be waiting for them.

A/N: And done. Not my favorite chapter by far, but I have to build up to what I have planned for later! Please review, it seriously helps. thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Maryn love this town. She used to spend a lot of time here when she would stay with Hennery, she missed that. John seemed to admire the simple town as he gazed out the window while Sherlock was simply bored by it. They cruised down the main road, small shops lined the street, it all looked very quiet and peaceful. Sherlock hated it.

"It's called Winchester" she said breaking the silence, she noticed the curious looks from the boys and clarified "The town, it's called Winchester"

Before anyone could answer the car stopped outside a large department store. It had a generic name plastered on the front that no one bothered to read as they got out of the car. They stepped inside, the boys not bothering to question why they were there.

"Okay, I'll get some food, you two find some suitcases and clothes" she ordered while rushing towards the seemingly endless shelves of food leaving John confused and Sherlock annoyed at the lack of information.

"Come on John" Sherlock walked towards the men's section of the store.

"Do you not find this whole situation crazy?" exclaimed John "Can't we get your brother to help us, can't we go home!"

_He's going to die Sherlock_

"Mycroft can't help us now" replied Sherlock providing no real useful information.

John shook his head at his friend deciding that perhaps, for now, it was just best to go along with all of these insane plans, after all he's done it many times before. He glanced over to the shelves of food to see Maryn having a difficult time deciding which flavour of chips would be best, he half-smiled at the clever, albeit insane, sister of Moriarty.

John gasped when he saw Sherlock beside him, following his gaze and giving him a knowing look. Sherlock raised an eyebrow expecting an explanation from his friend but instead John just grabbed a basket and a couple stripped shirts.

"Alright, we need to get going" Maryn informed John as Sherlock, approaching them with a cart full of food "Have you gotten the clothes yet?"

"Ah, yes" said John presenting the cart to her, she bit her lip when she saw their selection "What?"

"Nothing" sighed Maryn directing them to the check out line.

Maryn shook off the memories of this small town as they made their way to the car. The three of them piled in and the took off once again.

"Right, don't mean to pry, but where are we going?" asked John.

"Oh, well every piece of property my family has ever owned is out of the question so I have arranged for us to be flown to Hennery's cabin" explained Maryn "And then he'll meet us there"

"Hennery will be there?" questioned John.

"yeah, why?" asked Maryn genuinely confused. Sherlock smirked but Maryn missed so John shrugged the question off.

Nothing significant happened to the trio during the ride there or in the plane really, just mindless conversation the Sherlock ignored and occasionally insulted, and of course the three or four times Maryn told Sherlock to "Shut up!"

The cabin was very small compared to the last two estates they were in but it was a decent cabin size to a third person observer. They hauled their bags and food into the cabin and began to unpack. John gazed out the window where you could see the lake and beach down the road. About an hour after they arrived Hennery joined them.

"I see you found it alright" commented Hennery.

"Course we did, I would never forget this place" smiled Maryn, John frowned at the two which didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock, or Hennery apparently.

"Something wrong Doctor?" asked Hennery, John quickly recomposed himself, Sherlock resisted the urge to smile.

"What? No, nothing, just tired from the trip" lied John quickly.

'See' mouthed Hennery to Maryn, she glared at him 'Stop' she mouthed back.

"Alright, Sherlock, John let's talk" she told them sitting down at the table and gesturing for them to join her, Hennery also sat down with them.

"Now, we have to figure out a way to stop my brother, he won't rest until he's destroyed Sherlock" she warned him, Sherlock half-raised his eyebrow appearing to be bored by the threat.

"Are you sure he should be here when we're talking about this?" asked John pointing to Hennery

"Hey!" protested Hennery.

"Well, how can we be sure you're trustworthy?" asked John with an edge to his voice.

"John" warned Sherlock under his breath so only John could hear.

"You want to talk to me about trust?" Hennery's voice grew louder as he stood up.

"Hennery! Sit down!" Hennery ignored Maryn's orders.

"What are you implying?" John also stood up

"I'm not the one with trust issues here, If i'm not mistaken you didn't trust Maryn, you wanted to refuse her help!" shouted Hennery

"Not at first, but once everything was explained and I got to know her and-" John attempted to defend himself but was promptly cut off.

"You don't know the first thing about Maryn!" countered Hennery "I've known practically all her life, you've known her for all of five minutes!"

"STOP IT!"yelled Maryn jumping to her feet "Stop it, both of you! You're acting like a couple of children! This is not the time nor the place for this, so just shut up!"

John and Sherlock exchanged looks with themselves and Maryn and slowly sat down ashamed of themselves. Sherlock just winked at John whom shook his head at Sherlock as if to say 'This is not the time!'

"Thank you, now, we can stay here for the next couple days and then I'll have it arranged for you to be transported to a safe house" Maryn explained

"What about you?" asked John

Maryn was momentarily stunned, she really hadn't thought about what she would do her brother now knew what she had down so going to him was out of the question, she did have lots of contacts in the tech world but it might be tough to get in contact with lots of them-

"She'll be with me" Maryn was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Hennery's voice, she turned to him confused.

"Really?" she asked, Hennery nodded.

"Wouldn't it be safer if she was in the safe house with us?" asked John.

"No, I think it's better if she's with someone she knows" Hennery replied, perhaps a little harsher than necessary, Maryn gave him a warning look.

"He's right" interjected Sherlock "That is better, John may I speak with you?"

Sherlock took John outside onto the porch.

"John-" began Sherlock but her was cut off

"Don't say it Sherlock" sighed John "I know I overreacted"

"You're feelings are becoming a problem John"said Sherlock simply

"What?" asked John a bit shocked.

"You're feelings for the girl in there" said Sherlock in the same tone

"I don't have feelings for the 'girl in there'" said John mocking Sherlock's tone.

"That's really the answer you want to go with?" pressed Sherlock, John nodded "Alright then, by the way, she will have to sleep in the same bed as Hennery again tonight" John flinched "Hope that doesn't bother you"


	10. Chapter 10

John was starting to get used to waking up in places in which he was unfamiliar, so he didn't panic when he awoke in a strange bed in a strange room in a strange cabin. However he did panic when he stepped into the kitchen and his question "where's Maryn?" was answered by Sherlock with.

"Gone"

"Gone?" asked John "What do you mean gone? Sherlock what did you do?"

Sherlock looked to the doctor curiously "Nothing. She went into town with Hennery" John breathed a sigh of relief.

Sherlock shook his head at his emotional friend and went back to staring out the window. Thinking. Of course Sherlock had been thinking about the same thing for the past hour and 17 minutes so he decided that he was...

"Bored, John we're going out" declared Sherlock, John looked up at Sherlock surprised.

"Out? Are you sure that's a good idea with the whole Moriarty situation?" questioned John "What did Maryn say?"

"She didn't say anything and I take that as a sign we should go out" rationalized Sherlock "We can meet her in town if you'd like" John sighed, there was no point in arguing, besides, what's the worst that can happen in a small town?

"You drive right John?" Sherlock walked out of the door wrapping his coat around himself as John awkwardly closed the door while attempting to put on his own coat.

"You don't?" asked John astounded.

"Pointless. Why bother?" Sherlock drawled in a bored tone. John pressed his lips together in annoyance but climbed into an old pick up truck that had been sitting in the yard when they arrived at the cabin.

The keys were, of course, still left in the truck, how lovely it must be to live in the country and not worry about theft or murder. Sherlock shivered at the thought.

The drive into town was quiet and uneventful, it's a good thing there is only one road into town or else they could get lost. Well John would be lost and it would be John's fault, if you asked Sherlock anyway. They didn't meet any other cars on their way; it wasn't a very popular spot apparently.

The town was small, even smaller than Winchester; there was basically only one street in the town. While John appreciated the charm, Sherlock wished he could get out of it as soon as possible. The only thing that seemed out of place in the town was a large house. It wasn't nearly as large as the bed and breakfast or Hennery's house but it was large in comparison to everything else in the very tiny town.

"There, she's there" said Sherlock pointing to the large house.

"How can you tell?" asked John skeptically.

"You're the one who wants to see her John" sighed Sherlock, John clenched his hands around the steering wheel and pulled into the house.

The detective and the doctor felt very out of place in the town they knew no one, they had no idea what their customs were, though they didn't appear to have any, in fact they didn't appear to have anything at all. Sherlock only accounted for seeing one person in town, through the window of a store he saw a cashier, but other than that, the town was almost completely empty.

John and Sherlock approached the house cautiously. John reached to knock on the door but Sherlock instead opened it without any warning of entrance. The house was dark and filled with old furniture, they didn't see any evidence of life except for up the stairs there was a glow under the door to one of the rooms. Without bothering to converse the two boys went upstairs and lightly pushed the door open.

Both Sherlock and John gasped, John perhaps a little less subtly. The room was filled with at least 10 computer screens; they had to be careful not to trip over cords that were scattered all across the room. Boxes of connectors, chargers and other technical equipment lined the walls and there, sitting in a chair at two of the screen typing a million miles a minute was Maryn. She didn't notice Sherlock or John open the door she was too engrossed in her work to bother to look at them.

"No, no, that's not what I said" she said angrily into the headset she was wearing "Good, god, could you get someone on the phone that knows what their doing, I need to get them out of here as soon as possible!"

"Maryn?" John made their presence known, she swerved around in her chair surprised.

"John! Sherlock! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"He was bored" explained John, Sherlock smiled in a less than pleasant way at her.

"Sherlock! I told you not to go out under any circumstances!" she said exasperated

"She did? You told me she didn't say anything" John looked at Sherlock confused.

"I lied" shrugged Sherlock, John closed his eyes unable to deal with the overgrown child also known as his best friend.

Sherlock walked slowly around the room at the many screens "Well" he said finally "This looks legal"

"Oh, you're one to talk about legal" sneered Maryn.

"I never knew just how alike you and your brother were" smirked Sherlock

"Likewise" said Maryn the corners of her mouth turning up, Sherlock's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean you have to move us?" interjected John attempting to change the topic of conversation.

"I have to, as soon as possible, you can't stay here" she said going back to her typing, code flew across one screen while images appeared on another.

"How'd you get this here?" asked Sherlock suddenly changing the topic.

"Hennery had some of his friends move my workstation here, apparently I'll be staying here for a while" she said not acting as if she liked the idea at all.

"With Hennery?" John asked, Maryn nodded.

"Why not come with us?" asked Sherlock, John and Maryn looked at Sherlock surprised, why in the world would he want to spend any more time with Maryn than was absolutely needed.

"Hennery thinks I'll be safer with him" sighed Maryn.

"Maybe he's wrong" John's voice was louder than was probably necessary.

"Or maybe I know exactly what I'm talking about" Hennery appeared in the doorway, John spun around to face the much larger man. "Maybe I know exactly what's best for her"

"How can you be sure that she won't be safer with us?" challenged John.

"Not a good idea John" Sherlock said quietly in his ear, John ignored him.

"Maybe we'll do a far better job of protecting her than you ever would"

That did it.

Hennery grabbed John by his shirt and slammed against the wall. John was a bit out of practice and of course wasn't prepared to react so he could nothing to protect himself not to mention his feet were tangled up in the cords. Sherlock stood ready to attack Hennery if needed.

"Say that again" growled Hennery

"HENNERY!" shouted Maryn jumping up out of her chair "Put him down right now!"

Hennery slowly released John, John was breathing heavily as he was lowered to the floor. The air suddenly felt awfully thick in that room, making it harder to breath.

"It's she's safer with me" said Hennery "We both know you're no good for her" John, Sherlock and Hennery all knew he wasn't just talking about protecting.

John didn't even think twice before punching Hennery square in the jaw. The resounding crack satisfied John more than he cared to admit but it most certainly did not impress Maryn. Though it perhaps impressed Sherlock as he heard him chuckle as Hennery cried out in pain.

"Hennery!" Maryn cried in concern, running over to him, Hennery was holding his face while blood flowed out of his mouth and all over the cords on the ground. "Hennery are you alright?"

"Fine" mumbled Hennery through his hand, still managing to glare at John. Maryn escorted Hennery out of the room and into the bathroom.

John and Sherlock were left alone in the computer room, Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but John cut him off.

"Just don't"

"That wasn't very smart" Sherlock observed.

"I know" sighed John

"She's going to be angry with you"

"I know" John put his head in his hands.

Before Sherlock could say anything else they were startled by the glass window to their left shattering. Before John could react Sherlock pulled him to the ground while a second bullet whizzed passed their heads. A third then was shot, but after the two boys were out of site there was nothing. Just silence.

"Sebastian" whispered Sherlock.

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers and to the idea about the punching. Fantastic idea that was. Hope the story is alright, I'll be posting as much as possible. Please review, I will appreciate it more than you know.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is going on here!" demanded Maryn rushing into the room.

"MARYN! Get down!" cried John in panic. Maryn didn't move though, she stood still staring at the shattered window.

Two bullets were then shot, one on either side of her head, the bullets buried themselves into the walls but Maryn didn't even flinch.

"How did he find us?" she whispered, neither of the boys responded "How did he find us! SHERLOCK!"

"Maryn, get down!" John pulled on her arm, she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Oh, please, he's not going to shoot me" she scoffed, she turned to Sherlock "How. Did. He. Find. Us." she asked the detective again. He didn't respond.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, she put her head in her hands as she slid down to a sitting position. Sherlock and John looked at each other worriedly, then back at the young girl.

"Maryn" John said delicately.

"It's over" She mumbled, looking back up at the two boys "Sebastian's here, we're surrounded, it's over"

"Maryn, think, there must be something" Sherlock said to her not bothering to be gentle with his words earning him an annoyed look from John.

Maryn turned to the consulting detective with a curious look in her eye, she stood up and walked out of the room "Come on!" she called to Sherlock and John, the manoeuvred themselves carefully out of the room and followed Maryn to her room filled with computers.

She sat down at her computers and began to type while putting her headset on. The screens lit up as she typed faster than either Sherlock or John thought possible, she spoke words that were unfamiliar to the boys, every so often she would make an annoyed sound, she ignored the banging on the front door, she also ignored the breaking down of that door.

"Maryn" said John in a concerned voice, she ignored him while finishing up typing something, she then stood up.

"Stay here, you'll know what to do!" she told them then left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Maryn, wait!" John called out, moving to go after her but Sherlock grabbed his arm preventing him from going anywhere.

Out of all the the things that Sherlock had expected the roof tearing off the house was not one of them, he also did not expect a helicopter to me hovering in the sky or a rope latter swinging in the air waiting to climbed. He also did not expect Hennery to be in the helicopter calling out to them to climb up. Sherlock was getting awfully tired of not expecting things,

Sherlock and John didn't hesitate climbing the rope as soon as they heard people begin to search the rooms of the house, it wasn't long before some burly looking men burst into the computer room and attempted to climb the latter but by that time Sherlock and John were already in the helicopter and managed to cut the rope. Once they were all safely inside, Sherlock and John looked out the window to see Moriarty's team of criminals filling out of the house, and John managed to notice a small unconscious girl over the shoulder of the one dressed differently from the others, Sherlock knew right away it was Sebastian but all John could focus on was the small girl.

"Maryn!" John gasped, he banged his hands on the window glass "Maryn!"

"Stop it John, it's no use" sighed Sherlock sitting down, John looked at Sherlock incredulously.

"How can you just sit there! Maryn's in trouble!" John couldn't believe his friends apathy.

"John, there's nothing we can do" Sherlock looked at his best friend.

"We have to do something!" John began to pace around the aircraft.

"I think you've done enough" Hennery said darkly, up until that point John had almost forgotten that Hennery was there.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked John.

"It means that if it weren't for you and your...friend, Maryn would be safe right now. She should have left with me when I told her to!" said Hennery

"Oh would you two shut up? I'm not going to play Maryn and hold you two apart, so why don't you both just sit down and be quiet?" Sherlock sounded a bit annoyed but, of course, did not have Maryn's temper. Hennery and John both glared at each other but didn't say anything.

John didn't bother asking where they were going, he suspected Sherlock already knew but all he really could think about was what was happening to Maryn right now.

...

When Maryn woke up it didn't take long for her to remember what had happened, they were discovered again, god she was getting tired of this. She figured out that she was in the back of a van surrounded by some of her brothers idiotic criminal goons and of course she was in the same van as...

"Sebastian" she groaned cracking her neck. "What exactly did you gain by knocking me out?"

"You have been annoying these past few weeks, I thought it might teach you a lesson" he said with a straight face, Maryn chuckled.

"When have I ever learned my lesson?" Maryn stretched her arms causing the goons to reach for their weapons, Maryn rolled her eyes "Would you guys relax?"

"Well, they do have good reason not to trust you" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her "Your brother is very upset with you...Mary" she flinched.

"Yeah, well i'm not so pleased with him either, Sebby" she crossed her arms "After all he did just kidnap me"

"Well you can discus that with him when we arrive" he said, Maryn looked up at him startled.

"No, no I don't want to see him" she said quickly, Sebastian smiled deviously.

"Sorry, boss's orders. Too bad kid"

"Don't call me kid!" she said a little louder than necessary.

"Still haven't got that temper under control I see" noted Sebastian his voice a little too happy for Maryn's liking.

"Shut up Seb" she muttered under her breath, the two sat in silence for the next few moment before Maryn spoke again "How is he?"

Sebastian smiled "You two are both really bad at pretending you don't care about each other" 

Maryn looked at him offended but couldn't manage to come up with something to say back to him, she was out of words.

"Wow, nothing to say, that's a first" he looked at her knowingly.

"Would you shut up Seb!" she shouted at him, he raised his eyebrows but said nothing else.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Maryn avoided eye contact as much as she could, she had no wish to talk to anyone associated with her brother.

"We're here Miss Moriarty, it's time to go" said a random goon opening the back of the van, she looked at Sebastian with a look that if he didn't know any better would say of fear.

"Alright, i'm ready"

A/N: sorry, for the bit of a wait, but here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Moriarty stared into the two way mirror, his prize catches on the other side. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. He stood in the long wide hallway looking into the window, Sherlock and John were tied to chairs on opposite sides of the small room, completely isolated. He smiled, he was going to take his time with these ones. Just then the double doors at the end of the hallway opened, two muscular men dragged in a struggling girl dragging her cracked heels along the cement flooring. Her hair was messy and her clothes dishevelled she looked up at Moriarty's face, the expression on her face showed fear that was quickly replaced by anger and something Moriarty didn't recognize. Abandonment.

"Why Mary! How nice of you to join us!" Moriarty clapped his hands together happily.

"How's the killing brother?" she asked pulling her arms out of the grasps of the muscular men whom backed a step away after a nod from Moriarty.

"Oh fine, and the anger management classes?" he raised an eyebrow comically, she clenched her fists but stayed silent "Not well I see" he commented noticing her fists which she promptly released.

"What is it you want?" she asked hostilely

"Can't I just want to spend time with my darling sister Mary?" he asked feigning a hurt expression at her hostility.

"Don't call me Mary" she grumbled crossing her arms "Now what. Do. You. Want?

"Well, I was going to reprimand you for defying me and demand you tell me where your little friends are, but that's, of course, no longer necessary" he grinned darkly.

"What?" she suddenly snapped out of her usual cold and indifferent demeanour and her expression was now wracked with fear and worry.

"Oh, I think you understood the first time" she was too overwhelmed with concern to even register the sick look of glee on her brother's face.

"Where are they!" she asked panicked, her brother hesitated "Tell me, dammit!" she moved towards her brother but found her held back by his 'security'

"Haven't you noticed?" he tilted his head towards the window. Her eyes widened as she shook of the guards and rushed towards the window. She pressed her hands against the glass desperately wanting to be on the other side of the glass, the two boys were both unconscious and looked to be beaten.

"No" she whispered "No, how did this happen?"

"Hennery is not as trustworthy as you once thought" the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You're lying" she deadpanned.

"Am I?" he challenged,

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she turned away from him so he couldn't see her eyes beginning to shine with tears, how could this be real? How could everything she'd done be for nothing, he had to be lying to her, he had to be, Hennery wouldn't do that to her, she knew he wouldn't. Hennery was her best friend, Hennery would do anything for her, and she'd do the same for him. Hennery wouldn't betray her like that, would he?

"How long did you think you could keep them hidden?" he laughed mockingly "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"I had to try" she didn't take her eyes off John and Sherlock.

"What I still don't understand is why you didn't leave" he said taking a step towards her.

"What?" she asked still looking through the window.

"The Maryn I know always leaves when she's suddenly in danger. I understand everything before that but I thought you would have left a long time" he paused but she didn't say anything "Why would you stay with them when there was some actual risk involved? What did you have to gain by-"

Then came the moment of realization "Oh I get it now! You're in love with him!" said Moriarty excitedly.

"What?" she whipped her head to look at him "I'm not in love with Sherlock Hol-" she was cut off.

"Not Sherlock Holmes! Dr. Watson!" he looked at her expectantly but she could do more than stare back at him stunned "Yes, it all makes sense, he's just the type you would fall for. This explains why you always defended him when you talked to Hennery, you were in love-"

"Stop it" she stammered

"Oh this is priceless, Maryn Moriarty is in love with John Watson" he laughed, Maryn took in shaky breaths avoiding eye contact.

"Oh and he doesn't know! Oh, did you honestly ever think he'd love you? The sister of a criminal mastermind trying to kill him and his best friend?"

"No" she whispered blinking back tears

"And you still stayed with him, how precious. This will make killing him all the more better" he chuckled as he turned to walk down the hall.

"What?" choked Maryn hollowly

"Well. Now I can burn two hearts with one kill, I would never pass up that opportunity" he explained turning to face her.

"How could you do that to me?" she yelled her anger once again getting the better of her.

"You betrayed me Mary" he declared turning so his back was to her face and beginning to walk away.

"Well you left me!" she shouted after him. He paused but didn't turn around "You left me Jimmy, Mom left, Dad left and you left" he turned back around, he looked sad for a moment but the expression changed to one of authority quickly.

"Take her away" he ordered. The two men grabbed Maryn and dragged her towards the door.

"No! No, let me go!" she screamed struggling "NO! JOHN! SHERLOCK! JIMMY PLEASE! JIMMY DON'T DO THIS! JIMMY!" the men carried her out the door but her faint screams still reached Moriarty's ears.

Moriarty closed his eyes staying still for a moment , the moment passed and he carried on.

...

When John woke up a sting of memories came back to him all at once. He remembered Maryn being taken away, Hennery in the helicopter, then Sherlock started acting odd, saying that it was all going to be okay, then before he knew it he was grabbed at by several big burly men, the same happened to Sherlock. John remembered calling out for Hennery for anyone but no one came to either him or Sherlock's aid. That's when he realized he was right about Hennery and even though he was being beaten he felt overwhelming worry over Maryn and what was happening to her, but before he could fathom a theory the blackness overcame him and that's the last thing he remembered.

He looked over to his left to see Sherlock at the other end of the small room there were in, he also noticed that directly in front of him was a mirror and he could actually see the extent of his injuries. His face was stretched up, and there were a couple nasty bruises forming on his neck and right arm. Sherlock appeared to have similar injuries causing a surge of white hot rage to run through John's body.

"Sherlock" he called out to him not bothering to keep his voice down "Sherlock!"

"Hmph" Sherlock mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he began to regain consciousness.

"Sherlock!" John called out once more.

"Hm, what?" Sherlock's eyes opened one at a time "John, what-what?" it took Sherlock all of 15 seconds to figure out exactly what happened.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, both quite unsure of what the next move would be which of course is a feeling that Sherlock is extremely uncomfortable with and John isn't exactly okay with either.

"Sherlock-" began John

"Shut up" Sherlock clipped.

"Sherlock" John started again "Sherlock what exactly happened?"

"Hennery turned out to be just as idiotic as the rest of the population and apparently Maryn as well-" explained Sherlock.

"Don't say that about her" interjected John

"She was stupid enough to believe Hennery" said Sherlock.

"So were you" countered John.

"I wasn't as close to Hennery as Maryn also, despite my suspicions, there was really no other chance of avoiding Moriarty-"

"Wait, you had suspicious about Hennery? Why didn't you say something to me or Maryn?" asked John incredulously.

"Maryn would have grown irrationally angry due to those increasingly worsening anger problems that she really should see someone about and if I told you, you would have tried to tell her which brings us back to a mentally unstable sister of a psychopath" rambled Sherlock.

"She's not mentally unstable!" defended John.

"John, your feelings are clouding your judgement again"

Before John could once again deny any feelings for Miss Moriarty the door to their little room swung open and the one and only consulting criminal stood in the doorway. He sauntered inside the room with his designer suit and his perfectly styled hair.

"Moriarty" growled both John and Sherlock.

"Hello boys!" Moriarty greeted in a sing-song voice "You boy caused be a bit of a chase back there, well not really you, more my sister caused the chase didn't she, she's a bit of a clever one isn't she?"

Sherlock and John both remained silent.

"Oh, come on, no playful banter Sherlock?" pouted Moriarty "You tired from arguing with Mary? Oh, she gets to have all the fun!"

"Where is she?" asked John forcefully.

"Johnny-boy! Good to hear that voice again, and don't you worry you're pretty little head about it, I'm taking care of her" grinned Moriarty deviously

"What have you done with her?" John's voice was louder now.

"John" hissed Sherlock attempting to get him to shut up before he gave away his weakness.

"Why do you care so much doctor?" asked Moriarty curiously moving a stand of hair out of John's face, John failed at trying to move away from him. "Unless..."

Moriarty's smile grew wider "Oh! I'm right aren't I Sherlock" he walked over to the detective and casually leaned against him "He's in love with her isn't he?"

"What? I'm not!" denied John.

"Is he always this bad of a liar?" Moriarty asked Sherlock, Sherlock didn't respond. "You have no idea what a fantastic position you've put me in doctor Watson, thank you"

Moriarty smiled to himself as he left the room, this was going to be more fun than anyone could ever imagine.

A/N: there you go, a nice long(ish) chapter, I quite like this chapter actually. I love writing the relationship between Moriarty and Maryn, it's a lot of fun, please tell me what you think of that I'd love to hear your opinion. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

As a child Maryn Moriarty was in awe of her older brother, he was so smart, so charming, such a fantastic role-model, she idolized him. She loved Jimmy and always thought that he loved her, he's always call her Mary, she always pretended to hate it but secretly he was pleased that he had a special nickname just for her. Though she wasn't blind she could see that he was frustrated that his parents ignored him and that no one ever recognized how truly brilliant he was, aside from Maryn of course. As they grew into their teenage years Maryn's admiration for her brother never lessoned though he became more and more angry at the world and his family though he did his best to make sure that Maryn never saw that side of him, but Maryn was no idiot she saw her brother when he thought no one was looking, but she was biased and despite it all still loved her brother.

Before Maryn reached her fourteenth birthday her parents got a divorce, it wasn't as if no one had seen it coming it was an obvious event but Maryn still took it hard while Jim seemed unaffected by the sudden change in home life. Her father left the country leaving Maryn and Jim with their mother, everything was relatively normal for a few years, except for the fact that Jim was putting more and more distance between her and him, until their mother suddenly fell ill and died shortly after. Maryn was once again devastated and Jim was once again apathetic. Though they attempted to contact their father he never returned, by that time Jim had gone to university but since their mother was gone he had to drop out to work to support himself and Maryn.

When Maryn turned 18, Jim suddenly was gone, he just didn't come home one day. Maryn called the police all the family friends anyone who might know where Jimmy was but no one did. Every month Maryn received a check for 5000 dollars, in an unmarked envelope in the mail, which was more than enough to sustain her and the house, for it was almost paid off but Jim still never came home, the only proof that she had that he was alive was the checks she received every month

Maryn, by then, had realized her talents with computer, she quickly became proficient at it and began hacking, it started small but quickly escalated. Before her brother disappeared on her the government had caught her hacking into a government project that was less than legal, seeing that she was young and wasn't in the best situation they let her off with a warning and her word she would never hack again or the punishment would be far more severe, her brother was never informed of this. Until this point she had never had a specific reason to hack again, but she wanted her brother back and she would do anything to make that happen.

She started hacking again, quietly so she wouldn't raise any suspicion; she scoured the world's computers for any evidence of her brother's existence. Finally, after months of endless work, she got a hit; there he was, on a security cam in the heart of London. She didn't know how but he managed to find out that he was detected immediately and it didn't take longer than a half an hour before there was eight men banging on her door and then knocking it down not bothering to wait for anyone to answer. They dragged her, kicking and screaming, out of her parent's house and into a plane, her first private plane ride of many.

And, for the first time in 8 months, she saw her brother. He was different than he was before, sure he was still charming and brilliant but the life had left his eyes, as if he could no longer see the joy in the world. Once the situation was explained, Maryn was surprised to see her brother delighted, she of course was still furious with him for leaving her but he seemed to want to forget about all of that. He told her that he'd set her up with a position at his 'business' she could hack all she wanted. She wanted to be so angry at him, she wanted to make him suffer, she wanted to hate him, to scream and yell at him but she was so happy that she had her brother back that she kept all that anger inside. She agreed to work for him, she of course, quickly realized what the 'business' was actually but she was with her brother again and she was focused on the fact that it might be like old times and she forgot about all the other rough edges.

Years went by and it was never like the old times, but at least now she could see her brilliant brother and sort of pretend they were a family. The anger at him never did go away and began bubbling up at little things, her automatic emotional response was anger, and even little things could make her blow up. She hated that this was who she was now, she hated feeling angry all the time and doing things that the back of her mind occasionally reminded her were against laws, not to mention morals. She needed something to change then, something did.

Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, her brother's equal. Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective. Sherlock Holmes, the one who opened her eyes. Up to that point she'd never had a problem with what she was doing but then she was told to research Sherlock Holmes and she saw the other end of everything her brother's 'business' accomplished. She saw what Sherlock Holmes did, and she saw it was a lot better than what her brother did.

She watched the plan to destroy him formulate in her brother's mind and it scared her, she couldn't allow this to happen, she wouldn't. That's when she found a way to fix it, there was no way she could every convince her brother to change even one detail of that plan so she'd have to fix it from the other end, the Sherlock Holmes end. She knew the only way to save both of Sherlock 's and what Moriarty referred to as his 'pet's' lives was to split them up. So she did what she had to do, she went behind her brothers back.

She tried to warn Sherlock but there wasn't enough time, so she decided to try and protect them both she ran them ramped all of over Europe. She involved her best friend Hennery, she argued with Sherlock, she got angry a lot and she accidently fell in love with the 'pet' John. That was the stupidest thing she'd ever done and that's saying something. Then she got caught. Her brother found her out. And now she was here, locked in a room, awaiting her fate. Waiting for the man who ruined her life, who also happened to be her brother, waiting to hear the screams of Sherlock and…John. She was Maryn Moriarty, and she was scared.

A/N: I thought I'd write a bit of a backstory for Maryn and her brother, hope you all don't mind. Please, please, please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback, and then I shall get a new chapter up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

What would become of her? The thought wormed its way into Maryn's mind. What would Moriarty do to her? What would happen to Sherlock and John? Would he really kill John? She didn't doubt it. Her insides lurched as she thought of John lying dead on the floor, cold and still, never to move again. Oh what's the point anymore? Shouldn't she just let things fall into place? Her brother might not kill, he'd eventually forgive her and she'd start working for him again. She could forget all about Sherlock and…John

Oh, who was she kidding? She cared. She cared far more than she should have. She couldn't stand this, why did she care so much about people she had just met barely a week ago? Why couldn't she shake this feeling, and why for god sake's did she start crying every time she imagined what her brother was doing to John?

She didn't have answers to any of these questions and that's drover her insane. She had to find a way to save them but, who was going to save her?

…

"Sherlock" asked John quietly, breaking the silence that had been looming for almost ten minutes now "What's going to happen?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it again. He didn't have an answer, he looked all around the small room they were in for some sort of sign but all he saw was the same thing he had seen over the last two hours. Brick walls, a giant mirror, an intercom, a security camera and two TVs hanging in the top corners next to the mirror, and that gave Sherlock ideas but none he could tell to John.

"Still can't say I don't know?" the mocking voice of Moriarty sounded over the intercom in the room, Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the mirror that Moriarty was so obviously on the other side of.

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he calculated his and Sherlock's chances for survival. A flash of panic crossed his eyes when he calculated Maryn's. Higher chance than him but any chance that she might get hurt made his head go fuzzy and he hated that.

"Haven't needed to" Sherlock smiled at the mirror trying not to feel silly grinning at his own reflection.

"Of course not, so tell me Sherlock, what's going to happen next?" Moriarty's voice dripping with arrogance and sarcasm, and he smiled to himself when he saw Sherlock had no answer. "Johnny-boy, any guesses?" once again silence.

"Right, well we're going to play a little game" Moriarty's voice was over-excited "A game of choices"

Just then a couple of Moriarty's employees casually strolled into the room holding Sherlock and John.

"Me" Sherlock said immediately almost in unison with John whom also said "Me"

The guards didn't even pretend to listen to what Sherlock and John were saying they just untied John from the chair, retied his hands behind his back and dragged him out of the room, the whole time trying to ignore the protests from Sherlock whom seemed to be completely failing at getting out of the binds around his hands and feet. John struggled but couldn't manage to get away from the oversized oafs.

And he was alone again; Sherlock couldn't help but feel as alone as he did before John at the moment even though he knew John was just outside that door. In fact, he felt lonelier because now he knew what it was like not to feel lonely and the feeling hurt a hundred times more, not that Sherlock would ever admit to that.

"I thought you said this was a game of choices" Sherlock called out to what seemed to him like no one.

"Oh it is, but the game hasn't started quite yet" The pleasure in Moriarty's voice made Sherlock sick and he vowed not to give in to whatever Moriarty's plan was "But it will start now"

As Moriarty said this both the TVs in the room turned on, both the images were black and white and each showed one person in their own personal room, actually it looked more like a cell. The sound was crackly but he could hear the breathing of both occupants.

"John" whispered Sherlock looking at one screen that held the visual of his best friend looking a bit out of it, he was no longer tied up but he seemed a bit disoriented, his eyes shifted to the other "Maryn" She wasn't disoriented she was pacing, she was walking around her cell while muttering incoherent words to herself.

"Now I'm sure by now you've figured out the game Sherlock, if not I'm going to be sorely disappointed" Moriarty's abnormally high voice rang out.

"You want me to choose" said Sherlock his voice clear, and free of hesitation "Who lives and who dies"

"Very good Sherlock, very, very good" Moriarty said gleefully "As we speak each room is being filled with a toxic gas, it takes about 7 minutes to kill a person, sort of like 7 minutes in heaven but more like 7 minutes until heaven, well in John's case anyway"

"You'd kill your own sister?" asked Sherlock attempting to humanize Moriarty

"She's not my sister anymore" Moriarty said flatly "You have six minutes to choose now, tick, tock, tick, tock"

Sherlock watched the screens for any sign of any way either of them could escape, Maryn was the first to notice something wrong, Sherlock saw her sniff the air a couple of times before beginning to panic.

"_JIM! JIM! OPEN THE DOOR!" she called out rushing to the locked door and pulling it forward with all her strength "JIM!"_

"You're sister's calling for you Jim" Sherlock once again attempted to tap into the consulting criminals emotions while, at the same time, holding onto his own.

"_Sherlock" _Sherlock cringed when he heard John's voice _"Sherlock! Sherlock where are you?"_

"And it seems your pet is calling for you, Sherlock" Sherlock could hear the smile in Moriarty's voice "You'd better choose soon or else they'll both be gone"

Sherlock heard Maryn cough, followed by John doing the same action, Sherlock's mind was going into over drive for the next two minutes thinking of all and any other options.

"_Jim!" Maryn called out again, her voice raspy "Sebastian" she took a moment to breath "Sherlock!" _Sherlock's hands twitched at the sound of his name but Moriarty didn't see that. _Maryn fell to the floor no longer able to hold herself up "John" she whispered._

"_Sherlock!" John's voice was raspy as well "Sherlock! Maryn!" John coughed violently leaning on the wall in order to stay standing._

"Stop it" Sherlock demanded.

"Well that's up to you isn't it? This is, as they say, your party" Moriarty smiled at the amount of power he had in his hands right now "Three minutes"

Sherlock battled with himself for the next few moments, he weighed the pros and cons, the possible consequences, the probable outcomes and the aftermath while trying to ignore his own emotions.

"Just over one minute Sherlock" Moriarty reminded, "Would you like me to choose for you?"

"John" Sherlock looked away from his own reflection not able to look at himself "I choose John"

"Unsurprising" Moriarty said.

Sherlock watched the door to John's cell open as he was grabbed by Moriarty's thugs and dragged out of the room and out of view but Maryn remained.

"_Jimmy" rasped Maryn _both Sherlock and Moriarty were silent as the young woman spoke "_I'm sorry"_

The video then cut out and Sherlock didn't see anymore, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because just the John was thrown into his room, the guards didn't bother to tie John up again, he was too weak to even bother to try and escape anyway.

"John" Sherlock spoke clearly "John are you alright? John tell me, are you alright?"

"Yes" John wheezed, managing to pull himself up so he could sit upright "I'm okay, what happened?"

"Moriarty was filling your room with toxic gas" explained Sherlock quickly not wanting to get into it.

"What did you have to choose?" breathed John. Sherlock didn't respond, causing John to panic slightly "Sherlock? What did you have to choose?"

"John I-" Sherlock paused not able to finish the sentence.

"It was her wasn't it?" John said quietly, Sherlock didn't need to say anything "He killed her, he killed Maryn"

Sherlock pressed his lips together not sure exactly what to say to his best friend.

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled, well as best he could in his condition, he tried to jump to his feet but ended up wobbling and falling back down "You sick bastard! You killed your own sister?!"

"Technically, the gas killed her" Moriarty's voice was flat.

John wanted to yell, he wanted to scream at Moriarty, he wanted to strangle him, to kill him in violent ways, to make him feel pain but John was in no position to do any of those things.

Now what? They quite literary had no way of escaping. The only one who could have possibly helped was Maryn Moriarty.

And Maryn Moriarty was dead.

A/N: thank you for the reviews; it inspired me to write this as soon as possible! I hope you guys like this chapter please tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Moriarty was bored. He'd killed his sister, broken John, had Sherlock on edge and was unbelievably _bored_. What to do, what to do. He supposed he could just kill them both, but that seemed a little pre mature and even more boring. The thrill of killing his sister and watching Sherlock struggle was over, granted he was enjoying the absolute despair on John Watson's face, but this pity party wasn't going to last very long.

And then Moriarty had an idea, one that could very well extinguish his growing boredom, with one press of a button, he would have a chase, a rat in a maze, and a good few hours of watching Sherlock Holmes dance. And he did, he pressed one button and the door to the cell holding John and Sherlock opened, so the fun could begin.

Sherlock however, was busy focused on keeping John awake rather than thinking about any other mind games Moriarty could be planning.

"John!" Sherlock called for the fifth time when he noticed the army doctor's eyelids drooping "John you need to stay awake"

"I am Sherlock" John muttered, his eyes barely open "I am"

Sherlock cursed under his breath, and attempted to drag his chair closer to John, he was having little success until he hit a snag in the floor and fell over causing the wooden chairs legs to break off. Sherlock smiled, he moved himself around to the rope tying his hands together was against the splints coming off of the chair legs, using this he managed to untie himself and was finally free from Moriarty's clutches, so to speak.

"John" he said shaking the man trying to keep him away "John wake up, wake up now, we're getting out of here"

"Stop it" mumbled John, rolling over onto his side away from Sherlock, Sherlock finally had enough of this, he pulled his hand back and smacked John directly across the face, John sat up with a start.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" John shouted as best he could in his drugged state, he tried to hit Sherlock back but didn't do the best job and Sherlock easily avoided it.

"Come on, we've got to go" said Sherlock pulling John to his feet, the drugs were starting to ware off so he managed to stay him.

"She's dead Sherlock" It wasn't a question, Sherlock stopped. He turned towards his best friend, and nodded.

"Yes John, she is dead" John looked down at the cement flooring, holding his composure; he didn't want to believe it, not her, not his Maryn. She could survive anything, she was brave, she was Maryn Moriarty.

"Let's go" said John suddenly, walking out the door…with a limp.

The two of them walked down the hallway for quite some time before reaching a fork in the path, either left or right, which way? The pair chose left and continued to walk briskly down the hallway before they reached a dead end, which incidentally began moving towards them, at a very rapid pace.

The walls were moving, what a very classy trait Moriarty had given to this building, a death trap with moving walls. Sherlock and John managed to outrun the wall, and they were back at the fork in the road.

"Right then?" John half smiled, Sherlock nodded.

It wasn't long before they found a room. A room, that for some reason was filled with guns.

"What is this?" John asked Sherlock.

"I…don't know" Sherlock responded, though the room confused the both of them, they loaded themselves up with weapons and bullets, enough to sustain for a while but not so much that they would be slowed down.

It was another hour before they reached another obstacle well really it wasn't in front of them, it was behind.

Dogs can be very fearsome creatures, especially if they're oversized hounds whom haven't been fed properly in weeks, and that is what was chasing down Sherlock and John.

They ran, it was their first instinct and that's what they did, run. They ran until their legs burned but the dogs did not tire out.

"Shoot them" John breathed to Sherlock almost out of breath, Sherlock took a moment to understand exactly what John meant but after about 1.5 seconds, Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out the hand gun they had found in the room, and shot twice, John had done the same thing and also shot twice, four dogs were dead.

They pair took a moment to rest before they heard a faint barking far off, echoing down the dark hallways. They turned to once again start running when the roof above them opened and they were hit over the head with something heavy.

"What the hell?" John cried pushing the thing off of him, which he soon realized was a body, but it wasn't just any body.

"Maryn" he breathed in shock.

She didn't look well, her hair was tattered and had traces of blood woven in all through it, she had bite marks on her arms as well as cuts and bruises on her face, she wasn't pretty but it was most definitely Maryn Moriarty.

"But…you're dead" declared Sherlock.

"Wow detective you're good" she coughed, managing to sound extra sarcastic despite the obvious amount of pain she was in.

"Maryn" John repeated, looking at her in disbelief.

John" she said sheepishly

They heard the dogs barking again, Maryn tensed up in crippling fear.

"Run!" she spun on her heels and pulled her body forward. John and Sherlock didn't run, they stayed glued to their spot, staring at her, at her improbable existence. It didn't take her very long for her to realize she wasn't being followed and she whipped around to face them.

"John!" she said desperately "Sherlock we need to go, they're terrible they're-" she put her hand on her arm with a particularly horrid gash on it "Come on!"

"How did you survive? I watched you, I saw you" Sherlock demanded an answer. Maryn stared at him in disbelief.

"Can't we discuss this later!" she cried "Let's go before we end up dead-"

"I thought you were dead" said John flatly. She stared at him her face held an expression of regret and despair.

"I'm not"

"Yes, and how is that? How exactly did you survive that? Maybe you weren't as honest as you could have been when explaining your relationship with your brother" said Sherlock.

"I'm not a liar!" shouted Maryn.

"Temper" warned Sherlock in a patronizing tone. Maryn launched herself at him, though she was a lot smaller than him, he wasn't expecting her to attack him so he came down rather easily.

She threw her firsts at any piece of flesh she could find on Sherlock Holmes "I'll. Show. You. Temper. You. Arrogant. Bastard" every word was accompanied by a connection of her closed hand on Sherlock's body.

Next thing she knew, she had hands around her arms and she was being pulled backwards off of Sherlock.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked struggled in the arms of someone much more capable of handling her than anyone else.

"Calm down Maryn" John told her, his soothing voice aided in Maryn's ceasing in flailing arms and legs around.

The dogs sounded again.

"We need to go" she told him exhausted in her efforts. Sherlock stood up, basically uninjured except for a large red mark on the left side of his face. "I'll explain later"

They didn't have a choice. They ran.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy

How long did they run? Who can say, I'm sure Sherlock would have some idea if you pressed him to say but it really didn't matter at this point. They could no longer hear the barking but none of them could bring themselves to stop running. And then Maryn fell.

She hit the ground hard, and she couldn't get up. Her body just gave up on her, she hadn't wanted to admit how much the gas she inhaled had affected her, but it had and now she couldn't move. Couldn't walk, couldn't run, couldn't talk and could barely breathe.

"Maryn!" John skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside Maryn. Sherlock stopped as well, leaning against the wall to rest while his partner slipped back into hysterics.

"John" Sherlock breathed "I think we should go"

John's head snapped up to meet Sherlock's "What!" seethed John, Maryn nodded best she could at Sherlock's request.

"Yes" the word was barely audible "Go"

"I'm not leaving, I'm not losing you" he said to her "Not again…I can't…not again"

Maryn looked at him, she looked as if she wanted to say something but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything to John, as badly as she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to hold him, keep him, and never let him go. But she couldn't so; she used the last of her strength to push him away from her, as far away as she could and then she closed her eyes.

John stared at her, not knowing what to do, but Sherlock did.

"John, let's go" Sherlock said sternly

"No"

"John, we can come back for her, but right now we need to go, we need to get out, or else we'll all be dead" he said quickly.

"I'm not leaving her!" John shouted at him. He pulled Maryn so she was propped up against the wall, Sherlock made a sound of frustration.

"John, I understand that you-"

"No you don't" John deadpanned not taking his eyes off Maryn "You don't Sherlock"

"You're in love with her" Sherlock tried his best not to roll his eyes.

John kept silent, not bothering to respond to Sherlock.

"I didn't leave her on the plane, and I'm not leaving her now" He told him with defiance, Sherlock pursed his lips together, but must have realized that he wasn't going to convince John otherwise.

"I'm not carrying her" Sherlock told him

Despite his exhaustion John pulled Maryn up and over his shoulder and followed Sherlock, the endless hallway continued, and they had to wonder how large this building was and where exactly they were in the world.

After a few minutes, John stopped to rest; it was hard for him to continue for he had also inhaled the toxic gas.

"We can come back for her you know" Sherlock suggested once again.

"No"

"John, how do you know that it's not some sort of trap?" asked Sherlock.

"What?"

"Well, we don't know how she survived do we" said Sherlock carefully

"Are you saying that she's with her brother?" asked John

This question was one to be considered but John and Sherlock didn't have much time to do so for once again the roof above their heads was missing. Above them happened to be one person whom they really weren't keen on seeing.

"Hennery?" asked John

"John" he nodded, jumping down to their level.

"You did this" John growled, of course he had Maryn in his hands so he couldn't exactly attack the man whom he held so much hatred for.

"I did what was best for her" he defended himself

"Oh yeah, that's working out really well" said John sarcastically.

"Not the time John" Sherlock muttered to him.

"She's dying" John told Hennery sharply.

"She wouldn't be if she had been like me like she was supposed to be" Hennery snapped at John

"Damn" Sherlock whispered under his breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked John

"Oh don't try to tell me you think your right for her?" scoffed Hennery

"That wasn't what I was saying" said John awkwardly.

"Good, because you're not" Hennery narrowed his eyes at John

"Oh and you are?" asked John angrily

"Yes" Hennery said "You barely know her"

"You basically killed her" John gritted his teeth

"I'm not the one dragging around her body" Hennery shot back.

John so badly wanted to smash Hennery's face in but he sort of was dragging Maryn's body around and couldn't just drop her.

"Look, just give her to me. I'll make sure she's safe" Hennery told him

"Yes, because of how well that worked out last time" John rolled his eyes.

"She's dehydrated, starving, and has inhaled a huge amount of toxic gas, if she stays with you wandering these halls, she will die" Hennery said.

"John-" Sherlock began

"Sherlock" John cut off Sherlock

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll make sure Maryn is safe, and show you two the way out" he said, Sherlock and John both looked at each other.

"John" Sherlock said again "We have to"

John was staring at Maryn "I Know"

John readjusted himself and handed Maryn to Hennery, he wouldn't allow Maryn to die, no matter what that meant for him. Hennery held Maryn bridal style, she looked a lot smaller in his arms than she did in John's, and John tried not to let that bother him.

"You won't see her again" Hennery told him

"She'll be safe?" asked John

"I promise" said Hennery

"I need to know that" John strained his voice. Hennery pressed his lips together.

"She'll send you a letter" he said "Now, please don't think this is me going back on my word"

Just then, three men dressed in black jumped down from the hole above them and hit both Sherlock and John over the head, and they were captured into the darkness. This was the end. Happy.

A/N: Well, not really quite the end, almost though. I didn't like this chapter all that much, but please review all the same, tell me what you think of the overall story, send your ideas, ect…


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear John,_

_I'm safe. I'm with Hennery. Don't come looking for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Maryn Moriarty_

That was it, that was the letter John had been promised, the letter proving that she was safe, that she was alive and healthy. This was the letter he received two weeks after blacking out in the black tunnels and waking up in his flat. These were her last words to him, three emotionless sentences, no sentiment, no indication of any feelings whatsoever, direct and to the point. Sherlock thought it was well written.

How could she do this to him? It was her handwriting, no one had forged this letter, those were her words, those were the words she used to say goodbye. And what did she mean she was with Hennery? Living with him, travelling with him...with him? What did that mean! John was not doing well, he had not moved forward at all since finding himself staring at the ceiling of his old flat. Sherlock dived straight back into his work, tracking Moriarty, studying the crimes, play the _game_. Only now that game no longer included Maryn Moriarty.

John wondered if Sherlock cared at all. He had thought he did, thought that she meant even the littlest bit to Sherlock but he hadn't mentioned her once since the blackout. She was gone. John hadn't accepted that, he wasn't when or if he would. He wanted to find her, to talk to her, to demand an explanation for that damned letter!

John walking into the living room, Sherlock was pouring over the internet and seemingly random newspapers.

"Sherlock" said John.

"No" Sherlock responded

"No?" 

"No we are not going to look for her"

John sighed "But Sherlock"

"The letter said not to"

"You never listened to her when she was around, why now!" asked John.

"We're not going" repeated Sherlock.

"I'm going"

"Yes fine! Wander the streets of London aimlessly, please be my guest" Sherlock said sarcastically.

In fact, that's just what John did, for weeks that's what he did. Relentlessly in pursuit of the disappearing and reappearing girl, of course there had been a little less reappearing lately. He left early in the morning and returned late at night, there was only so much Sherlock could take of John destroying himself before he intervened.

"You need to stop this" Sherlock stood in front of the doorway one morning preventing John from exiting.

"I can't" muttered John "I need to find her"

Sherlock pursed his lips "What if...hypothetically...I had a sort of way to contact her"

There was a flash and John had grasped Sherlock by his collar and slammed him into the wall behind him stunning Sherlock. 

"What" growled John.

"Not her number, but I have Hennery's" Sherlock said with, if John didn't know any better he'd say a slight edge of panic in his voice "John let me down"

John did, still glaring at Sherlock.

"It's for emergencies" Sherlock explained.

"WHAT KIND OF EMERGENCIES!" John yelled

"In case I found Moriarty again, he wanted to set the necessary precautions to protect Maryn" Sherlock continued.

"I could protect her"

"Hennery thinks you'd just get her killed"

"Well I don't give a damn what Hennery thinks! Now give me the number!"

"John-"

"The number!"

"I really think-"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN NUMBER"

"Fine"

Sherlock handed John a piece of paper with a single phone number on it, John pulled out his phone and dialled as quickly as he could.

He waited

One ring

Two rings

"_Hello?" _it was Hennery

"Hennery!" John said sounding a bit angrier than intended, or maybe it was intended.

"_John how did you get this number"_

"Never mind how I got it! Let me talk to her" John demanded

"_John I can't let you do that"_ Hennery's voice was calm and rational, an interesting contrast to John's.

"And why not?"

"_Because she doesn't want to talk to you, she told me she never wants to talks to you again"_

"I don't believe you" John deadpanned

"_Here, give it to me" _he heard a female voice in the background and then the shuffling transfer of a phone from one hand to another _"John?"_

"Maryn" John breathed.

"_Please don't call her again. Don't attempt to contact me, find me or have any association with me. I never wish to see or talk to you again. Goodbye"_

She hung up.

A/N: Okay I know it's short I'm just not sure if anyone is interested in this story anymore, also this is showing that I'm still interested in continuing. This story is long overdue for an ending don't you think. I really need to wrap it up or it'll just keep going on forever. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly she put down the phone, she held her breath and did all but run to her bedroom and cried. She cried, more than she'd like to admit. Hennery left her alone, he'd tried enough times to know it was useless to try to comfort her in this state. Her heart ached, keeping her awake long into that night, she wanted to be tired, to torture herself, wear herself down but her body betrayed her and she slept, for a few hours at least. As the morning reached her, her sleep deprived mind created a stupid plan, desperate and alone she decided to run.

At seven that morning she, without any forethought, lept from her bed and bolted out the front door, without a thing in her possession except the clothes on her back, before she made it ten metres outside the perimeter of the house, she was tazed by one of the many guards surrounding the house and the electric current seared through her veins and left her passed out on the ground.

...

"You've got to stop doing that" Hennery said, rousing Maryn from her forcefully induced sleep.

"I need out" she croaked, unable to raise her head, Hennery passed her a glass of water, she hesitantly drank it "I can't live here anymore"

"Maryn, you're safe with me" Hennery explained

"I'm trapped with you!" she yelled as best she could "And why would you hire those stupid guards? They're not doing anything for me"

"I didn't hire them, he did and they keep you here" He explained

"I don't want to be here!" she yelled at him "I want to be with him!"

"You'll die if you're with him!" he yelled back.

"I don't care anymore" she cried covering her face with her hands.

"He'll die" Hennery reminded her

She recoiled.

"Fine, you win" she said, Hennery left her alone once again.

She cried for the next couple hours.

...

"We have to go" John decided

"John-" started Sherlock

"SHERLOCK" John yelled, then took a moment to compose himself "You know where they are, I know you do"

"John" said Sherlock softly "We can't"

"Can't? Or won't?" spat John angrily

"It's dangerous, I won't put us in unnecessary danger" Sherlock said with finality

"Unnecessary?" whispered John dangerously.

"You're little romance is not more important than our safety"

"She's more than that!"

"She's a child"

"You're one to talk"

"John, you're being irrational"

"You're being an asshole"

"She's just a girl!"

That was when John punched him, it wasn't a light punch either, no this was the kind of punch that breaks a jaw...or a cheekbone, in any case, Sherlock had to go to the hospital. Sherlock assumed that John apologized for hitting him, but it could have very well been a muttered "Piss off".

It wasn't until the two of them got home that Sherlock handed John a piece of paper, on it was an address.

"What do I do with this?" asked John

"You're the one who wanted to find her so bad" sighed Sherlock holding his newly wrapped up face.

John looked at the paper more intently "This is in Ireland" he observed

"Yes, bravo John!" said Sherlock sarcastically "Now are you going to go?"

"No" John paused, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him "We are" Sherlock groaned

"John! I don't even care about her!" he whined

"Yes, you do" he said, dragging Sherlock to his feet, ignoring the winces he was giving him due to his 'Minor injury' as John called it. "And we are going right now, get your things"

There was continued arguing but in the end John got his way, which was unusual all on it's own, the two of them departed on a train going to Ireland, and sat in silence for most of the way, though Sherlock did manage to remind John a few dozen times that this was a trap and would get them killed, John pretended not to hear him. John was not thinking of anything but that he needed to make sure she was safe, that he needed to keep her away from danger and make sure she was happy and well.

Sherlock never liked Ireland, just as no one in Ireland liked him, after all he was from England. After the painful journey to get directions from someone that wouldn't immediately walk in the other direction after hearing their accents, they found a cab that would drive them, reluctantly to where they needed to go. Actually, this cab could only take them to the edge of where they needed to go, there was a path leading down into the woods, and then out into what the driver described as a huge estate covering over one hundred and fifty acres.

Sherlock and John walked down the path, which took more than fifteen minutes to reach the end of, it opened into a huge piece of land seemingly cut off from the rest of the world. There was a large rustic house sitting in the middle of that field, but that's not what they were looking at, what they saw, was a fairly large army of guards placed strategically around the estate, whom luckily had not noticed them yet. Also was a swing hanging from a tree, holding none other than the person they were so desperate to find.

She noticed them, not right away, but she saw the corner of a coat that could only belong to one person. She didn't know exactly how she was to approach this, she knew she was always specifically watched and if she tried to get to them, she would be followed by a bat and a taser. Damn, why did they come here? Did Sherlock not realize what her brother was doing? God they're stupid.

"She's there Sherlock" John whispered to Sherlock.

"Don't do anything stupid, we need to approach this rationally" warned Sherlock.

"Sherlock, John" They heard a voice behind them, they turned around to see Hennery giving them a stony, disapproving expression.

"Hennery" Growled John, Hennery ignored his hostility.

"Follow me" he said simply leading the boys through the courtyard, past Maryn and into the house, once Maryn saw what was happening she jumped up and tried to run to them, but was once again held back by guards.

"But I'm not even trying to run away!" she cried "John!"

"Don't look back" ordered Hennery, John didn't, he couldn't risk anything at this point, and he needed to see her again, be with her again.

...

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table, silence hugged them. John looked nervously at Sherlock whom hadn't taken his eyes of Hennery.

"You shouldn't have come here" said Hennery gravely.

"We had to" said John

"No we didn't" interjected Sherlock.

"The point is, he will come now, the point of all this was to draw you here, to Maryn, to kill you, once in for all" explained Hennery.

"I want to see her" said John

"I'm afraid that's impossible" said Hennery

"Bullshit" retorted John.

Just then, the doors to the kitchen burst open and there she was, wide eyed, and even looked stunned at herself for what she had just done.

"John" she said

"Maryn" he said in return.

"I missed you" she chocked back tears

"I missed you to" he said to her, he stood up and walked towards her, throwing his arms around her.

"And I missed you" a voice rang from the doorway

"Moriarty" Sherlock said.


End file.
